


Give In to Me

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Johnny Depp Oneshots/Stories [8]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Real Events, Movie Reference, Real Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Julia Winter is at a nightclub. Johnny Depp finds her there. What happens... is suspense and drama!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the Club

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the premiere of **Charlie and the Chocolate Factory**. Inspired by "Blood On the Dance Floor" by Michael Jackson
> 
> Julia Winter: She is twelve years old, with brown hair and sky blue orbs. At the start of this story, she is at a nightclub.
> 
> Johnny Depp: He is a movie star, 42 years old, and he's taken an interest in one of his "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" two female co-stars - namely, Julia Winter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the stories and oneshots I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins...

The music pounded through the speakers in the nightclub called "Temptation" as people poured out on the dance floor, moving their bodies to the beat and the rhythm.

****Michael Jackson**  
Blood on the Dance Floor**

_She got your number_  
_She know your game_  
_She put you under_  
_It’s so insane_  
_Since she seduced you_  
_How does it feel_  
_To know that woman_  
_Is out to kill_

_Every night stance is like takin’ a chance_  
_It’s not about love and romance_  
_And now you’re gonna get it_  
_Every hot man is out takin’ a chance_  
_It’s not about love and romance_  
_And now you do regret it_

Julia Winter, 12, sat on a chair to the side of the dance floor, watching the others. So many thoughts ran through her mind as the music played. The song reminded her of many things, most of them having to do with romance, good-looking guys, and — this was the part that made her blush — none other than John Christopher “Johnny” Depp II.

She blushed crimson when remembering him — his charisma and good looks, the way he commanded the presence on screen in his movies, and all kinds of things — most of which she preferred to keep to herself for, well, obvious reasons.

_To escape the world I’ve got to enjoy that simple dance_  
_And it seemed that everything was on my side_  
_(Blood on my side)_  
_She seemed sincere like it was love and true romance_  
_And now she’s out to get me_  
_And I just can’t take it_  
_Just can’t break it_

_Susie got your number_  
_And Susie ain’t your friend_  
_Look who took you under_  
_With seven inches in_  
_Blood is on the dance floor_  
_Blood is on the knife_  
_Susie got your number_  
_And Susie says it’s right_

She loved his performance as Captain Jack Sparrow in **Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl**. She loved the way he was, according to the E! True Hollywood Story about him, “quirky, mysterious and way cool”.

So lost was she in her thoughts that she never noticed the door open a few feet away, and a shadowy figure enter the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, as usual... :)


	2. It's Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at the club, Julia runs into Johnny Depp....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter of Give In to Me... :)

Previously...

_She loved his performance as Captain Jack Sparrow in Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. She loved the way he was, according to the E! True Hollywood Story about him, “quirky, mysterious and way cool”._

_So lost was she in her thoughts that she never noticed the door open a few feet away, and a shadowy figure enter the room._

********************************************

Then a new song started playing - The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks. Julia immediately sat up straight. That song... it brought back memories...

***The Thunder Rolls*  
~Garth Brooks~**

_Three thirty in the morning_  
_Not a soul in sight_  
_The city’s lookin’ like a ghost town_  
_On a moonless summer night_

_Raindrops on the windshield_  
_There’s a storm moving in_  
_He's headin’ back from somewhere_  
_That he never should have been_

_And the thunder rolls_  
_And the thunder rolls_

_Every light is burnin’_  
_In a house across town_  
_She’s pacin’ by the telephone_  
_In her faded flannel gown_

_Askin’ for a miracle_  
_Hopin’ she’s not right_  
_Prayin’ it’s the weather_  
_That’s kept him out all night_

_And the thunder rolls_  
_And the thunder rolls_

_The thunder rolls_  
_And the lightnin’ strikes_  
_Another love grows cold_  
_On a sleepless night_

_As the storm blows on_  
_Out of control_  
_Deep in her heart_  
_The thunder rolls_

Hearing footsteps, she looked over, and saw...

_No, it couldn't be..._

But it was...

It was Johnny Depp!

 _"Julia,"_ he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, please - especially because there are a lot of Johnny Depp fans besides myself out there...


End file.
